Monika's A Scumbag In Her Lyrics
Monika's A Scumbag In Her Lyrics is a video made by Ian Slater and Jakob Magnusson. Transcript Ian: Hello again, it's Ian, and again we got Jakob. Jakob: Hello! Ian: We're compiling examples of Monika being a scumbag in her songs. ---iSexualized--- Jakob: We'd normally have specific lyrics, but the whole song is an example of her scumbagginess. Ian: From a repetitive chorus about anatomically-impossible intercourse, to verses about her being a slut and a narcissist. 1 Night Ian: "But I can't have no wife/I just want you for the night" - So, Monika wants to fuck everybody that she sees instead of form a relationship with them? Jakob: "And now Natsuki is pissed/Because she got her ass whooped" - Monika indirectly got Natsuki's dad to abuse her even more! Ian: "Don't you tell no one, no, no, no./Baby don't you tell no one" - How to be a creepy predator that no one likes. Also: "So if you love me then listen/Mind your own fucking business" (from More About Alcoholism by Pat The Bunny) Jakob: "Then you turned around and fucked the crew/I got no love for you" - Monika hates someone for being a slut, when she's a slut herself! Can You Rap Faster Than Me? Jakob: "You can't rap faster than me/I am the female Eminem" - Can you at least give people chances before you gloat? Ian: "Free Tay-K/Cause he didn't do murder" - Tay-K may have done a lot of drugs, but not murder (laughing). Also, yes, Tay-K did kill people. Jakob: "All of these hoes/They act just like me/If you try to disrespect me/I go after your life" - I wonder if "these hoes" can actually make good music, because if so, I'd much rather be listening to THEM. Ian: "But if I'm in a bad mood/And bring in my glock/Then rest in peace to you" - YOU FUCKING HYPOCRITE! You can't say "respect those who died in Parkland" but then threaten to shoot everybody because some people rained on your parade! That's like telling people to not order too much pizza, but getting fast-food 5 times a week! Dear David Hogg Jakob: "He gon' want gun control and whine like a baby" - The audacity this man has for daring to want guns out of the hands of wingnuts like Monika! Ian: "Your actually gay/So come to my house to play" - Monika doesn't give a shit about sexuality so long as she gets his cock. I wouldn't give you mine, because it belongs to Jakob (winks). Jakob: Aww, shut up! Ian: Cue the shippers. I Can't Stand Traps Ian: Again, we have no specific lyrics to this song, because the whole song is a douche move! Jakob: Why do you even care that a boy's crossdressing? You're fucking bisexual! Ian: Are you really threatening to kill people that don't have the genitalia you want? Last Straw Jakob: Yet again, a whole example of Monika's douchy songs! Is she capable of any emotional maturity? Ian: I don't know! What I do know is that she should go fuck herself with a dragon dildo! Can't Take Me Down Jakob: Yes, we can. Ian: "Thanks to motherfucking in-a-bad-mouth and black-sheep/Fans have turned against me/My albums have been set ablaze" - My name's Ian, not in-a-bad-mouth. Also, you had it coming directly to your doorstep in a box, like Michael Stevens's head. Jakob: "Interstate 405 gonna get bombed" - Mom! Monika's going to drop water balloons on the Interstate House! (for those unaware, that's what we call Interstate 405's house, it's at *CENSORED* Ian: Jakob! Now we have to censor this video! Category:Fanfic Category:Fall of Lil Moni